deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Sonic vs Bowser/@comment-25936854-20160519033728
This is a matchup I have dreamed of for a long time. This would be awesome to see, I think. Personally, I'm guessing that whoever has this page is probably going to have Bowser win, as most of the comments I see here seem to indicate is popular opinion, but I can't help but think that Sonic is being underestimated here. He's a lot smarter than most people give him credit for, and I can't help but be tempted to point out that he's defeated super-strong enemies before. I have to admit that, if I were writing this, I'd have Sonic in mind as the winner, with a huge speed advantage. Now, to be honest, I think many people here have a point about Bowser and Mario's speed and power in Super Mario Galaxy. That definitely puts them up to snuff in terms of raw speed capability. I would like to point out that in Sonic CD, Sonic was able to move at least fast enough to time travel- which, going by standard time travel criteria in sci-fi, means surpassing the Speed of Light. I would also like to point out that that was back in his early days, and Sonic has become much, much faster as the years have gone on- and it's at least implied that Sonic can surpass the speed of light in the DS version of Colors. And yet, for all this, I must acknowledge the elephant in the room: Sonic has never actually canonically gone at or beyond the speed of light- or if he has, it has not been recorded and/or mentioned as such. Even the Sonic CD example that I'm so eager to use could also be countered with an observation that Sonic needed to hit a Time Post in order to time travel; it was not a passive ability. Meanwhile, while I've never played Galaxy, I assume that its standard gameplay involves Light-Speed Travel on a regular basis. So, why do I still think that Sonic could not only win, but have a speed advantage over Bowser? My reasoning is simple: Acceleration. Bowser and Mario may be able to jetison at such high speeds in their games, but Bowser's FTL travel is just that: Travel. It is merely a means to get from one place to another, and maybe have a few space ship battles on the way. This essentially means that they do so in straight or lightly-curved lines. Sonic, on the other hand, is extremely agile; he can easily make tight turns, even on a dime, even at high speeds, as seen in the Sonic Adventure games and in Sonic Heroes- the latter of which even having him be able create a whirlwind. In addition to this, when Sonic is jetting about at his high speed, he can peform quick hops, ducks, and, most relevant to this point, in my opinion, he is able to use the Quick-Step maneuver. As I read this, I realize that it isn't necessarily raw speed alone that Sonic would have as an advantage, but his agility, ''in conjunction with his speed. These two, in turn, wielded by Sonic's intellect- which must be at least as intelligent as every gamer who's ever figured out each of his enemy boss's attack patterns on the first try- lead me to believe that Sonic, at the very, very least, has ''a chance, and in at least these ways, has an advantage. (ahem) That's my opinion, at any rate. Thank you.